wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Cestra
The Cestra is a Corpus-built sidearm added in . In essence, It is a scaled-down version of the Supra, where it has a brief spooling period before reaching its maximum fire rate. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for Dual Cestra (x2). Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *High status chance. *High magazine size. *Very high accuracy. *Fast fire rate. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. **Does not benefit from mods. *Projectiles have travel time. *Very low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Has a short spool-up time before reaching optimal fire rate. *High recoil when fully spooled. *Poor ammo economy. Comparisons Notes *Despite the high rate of fire, there is a significant and mandatory pause between releasing the fire button and being able to fire again, limiting the Cestra's ability to fire single shots or short bursts. Tips *If you are planning to make extensive use of this weapon, and/or will be necessary to fight the Infested; as this weapon has no Damage, neither nor will have any effect. * (or its Primed counterpart), , or Team Ammo Restores will be necessary to counteract the high rate of ammo consumption. *While having good base accuracy, the Cestra has significant recoil that scatters its shots, making it ineffective for long range shooting. is a must if one plans to utilize the Cestra's high base accuracy effectively. *To counteract the pause that occurs between releasing and pressing the fire button, use fire rate mods like or Trivia *The Cestra's barrel rotates clockwise slowly when not in use, and spins faster as it is fired. *The reload animation consists of the player pulling out the barrel, flipping it and reinserting it back into the Cestra, oddly making the revolving barrel the magazine itself. **This may suggest that the cylinder may be composed of two separate batteries; one used to fire plasma shots while the other is collecting energy from the ammunition reserve of the user. *The Cestra may be a numeral-derived name, just like other Corpus-designed weapons released around the time: the Tetra, which has a barrel with four blocks attached and a "quad-chambered magazine"; and the Penta, which has a five-grenade magazine. Cestra may be a corruption of Sexa-/Sext-'', from sixth, and has a rotating section with six blocks. **While ''Tetra-'' and ''Penta-'' are Greek numeral prefixes, ''Sexa-/Sext-'' is a '''Latin '''numeral prefix. The appropriate Greek prefix would be ''Hexa-''. Bugs *Currently, the Cestra and its counterparts (Dual Cestra and Secura Dual Cestra) cannot increase the damage of Antimatter Drop. *When holding a Datamass in a mission, the Datamass will spin whilst reloading. Media CestraSingle.png|Cestra in Codex. Warframe Cestra Warframe 11 ♠ Cestra Warframe - Gameplay & Information Cestra (Full-Auto Pistol) Patch History *Increased the speed fire rate ramps up *Status chance increased from 5% to 20% *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 6% *Critical damage increased from 1.5 to 1.6x *Ammo capacity increased from 210 to 420. *Cestra's conclave magazine reduced from 60 to 30. *Fixed weapon skins not properly attaching to the Cestra. *Fixed the Cestra’s barrel not properly sitting in the correct position after a reload. *Reduced the damage of all Cestra weapons in PvP. *Made various audio adjustments to the Cestra. *Limited the max instances of Cestra fire sound effects. *Fixed an issue with Cestra's barrel disappearing if a reload animation is interrupted. *Introduced. }} ''Last updated: See also *Supra, the Rifle version of this weapon. *Dual Cestra, the dual wield version of this weapon. *Secura Dual Cestra, the custom dual wield version of this weapon, used by The Perrin Sequence. fr:Cestra Category:Corpus Category:Single Sidearm Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons